Asuka Eri
or simply "Asuka Eri" is a half American half Japanese fourteen-year-old girl. Eri is funny and friendly, Eri loves action and a lot of fighting, but she does not like when the stronger ones are beating the weaker, and that makes her have a strong sense of justice. She has always trained karate with her grandfather, and she uses her fighting skills only to do good and to defend herself, never with the intention of hurting an innocent. Eri's catchphrase is . Eri's Pretty Cure Alter-ego is Cure Fight. As Cure Fight, Eri gets very stronger and her fighting skills are improved, getting almost perfect. Cure Fight is represented by diamonds and fighting games, especially those of the Street Fighter franchise. Her theme colour is white and she prefers to use body techniques. History Personality Eri is a 14 years old girl who is very good in sports and play videogames but not is good in studies. She train karate with her grandfathers. Eri is very funny and loves fighting games. Eri is very loyal to her family and friends, she also protect the weak and help who needs. She believes that fight is a way to protect yourself and hate peoples who use the fight to hurt the others. Eri is funny and friendly, she can sometimes be a bit insensitive and talk things without thinking about how others will feel about it. Her best and childhood friend is Yoshida Momoko and they know each others since they are children. Eri loves action and a lot of fighting, but she does not like when the stronger ones are beating the weaker, and that makes her have a strong sense of justice. She has always trained karate with her grandfather, and she uses her fighting skills only to do good and to defend herself, never with the intention of hurting an innocent. Appearance Eri has a brown hair that is shoulder-length and also is a braid that is seen lying over her left shoulder. Her bangs are brushed to the right side. She also has dark green eyes. Eri wears a gray, short sleeve shirt, over a long-sleeved blouse with red and black stripes. In her shirt says "Gamer". She also wears a black short skirt with a dark red leggings and black tennis shoes. She also use white diamond-shaped earrings and a black collar with a diamond-shaped pendant. Her Video Game Club uniform is mainly white and cream-colour. For the summer, she wears a sleeveless shirt, the colors are red on top with black polka dots on top that don't pass the line. The bottom, have a line that is of dark green colour and is shaped like a lying, crescent moon, below the line is green with light green stripes on the vertical that do not touch the red. She wears a light gray shorts that are a little torn and also has pockets on the back and also in front, she also wears sandals that have high heels, cream-colour on bottom and brown on top. As Cure Fight she hair grow longer and turns into blonde. On her forehead, she wears a long red headband. A sleeveless, white gi top with a dark blue shirt under the gi and a black martial arts belt. Also comes with dark blue leggings, white kogal-style leg warmers and dark red tennis shoes. Her accessories consisting into dark blue fingerless gloves, with "Justice" write in kanji, her GamePact keep into a white bag on her waist and diamond-shaped earrings and a black nacklace with a diamond-shaped pendant. Relationship 'Yoshida Momoko' Eri and Momoko are childhood friends and do almost everything together. Even if they do not agree on a few things, their relationship is stable and can easily be fixed, even if sometimes they get into serious fight and it's a little harder for them to get it right, for Eri does not like to think about the situation and always want that she is right, not wanting to apologize. 'Hayato Ayame' Ayame and Eri have a good relationship between them. Since episode 07, Eri has come to call Ayame "Miki-rida", and unlike Mari-da and Ki-rida / Pirra-rida, she continues to call Ayame of Miki-rida. Eri likes to be performing in front of Ayame, especially in the short "Sing a Song" and in the song "When everything is over" Cure Fight Cure Fight is the Eri's pretty cure alter ego. She is super strong and transforms with the phrase, "Press Start, Pretty Cure!". Her basic attack is White Punch. Different from her teammates, she is stronger and is good into punch and kicks. From episode 14, she get new Cartridges that allows her to upgrade form Cure Fight for Rainbow Fight. Cure Fight can perform an attack called White Punch, though with the GameStick. with the Rainbow Card, she can perform a group attack called Rainbow Renovation and in her Rainbow Form she can perform other group attack called "Hope Rainbow" Transformation Sequence :See also: Press Start, Pretty Cure! Eri's GamePact opens up, revealing her reflection. Eri spins around and her hair grows and become blonde. A 3D model of Eri appears and two cards overlap and the cure uniform appears in the 3D model of Eri, then shows the image of Cure Fight. She says the transformation phase and presses the start button and a white light shines. Eri appears use a dress of a white light and white stocking. Eri punch two diamonds makes her gloves appears then she kicks two diamonds make her shoes appears. She hold a diamond and put it at her waist as she spins around and her full uniform appears. Eri put her GamePact in her skirt then turns into a bag. Eri then strikes a pose and then lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Fighting Information As she usually uses physical attacks instead of magical attacks her powers were unknown until episode 7 where she shows her flower related powers. Rarely using magical attacks, Cure Fight uses karate movements when she is fighting. She is the team strongest. Fight has problems at fighting along with her teammates, probably because most of them use magical attacks or because Eri likes to show off. Her GameStick is practically useless as even her purification attack is non-magical. Attacks Using her GamePact, she can perform her main attack and with her GameStick she can upgrade it for a stronger version. She combine her powers with her teammates for a non-magic group attack but when they are on their Rainbow Form they perform a magic attack called Hope Rainbow. Her used purification attacks are the following: *'White Punch' *'White Punch! Final Smash' *'Rainbow Renovation' (group attack) *'Hope Rainbow' (group attack) *'Group Combo' (group attack) Abilities *'Transformation' - An ability that all of her teammates have. Eri can active her transformation once she says Press Start, Pretty Cure!. *'Super strength' - An ability that she use a lot. Cure Fight is the stronger of her team, as well as the with the most fighting skills, which may be the reason for this ability. Even though all Pretty Cures are very strong, Eri has a superhuman strength making her the Stronger Pretty Cure. Etymology Short Name Asuka - From Japanese 明日 (asu) meaning "tomorrow" and 香 (ka) meaning "fragrance", or from 飛 (asu) meaning "to fly" and 鳥 (ka) meaning "bird". Other kanji combinations can be possible as well. Eri - This name combines 恵 (e, kei, megu.mi, megu.mu) meaning "blessing, favour, grace, kindness", 絵 (e, kai) meaning "drawing, picture, painting, sketch", 江 (kou, e) meaning "bay, creek, inlet" or 栄 (ei, you, e, saka.eru, ha.e, ha.eru, -ba.e) meaning "flourish, glory, honour, prosperity, splendour" with 理 (ri, kotowari) meaning "arrangement, justice, logic, reason, truth", 里 (ri, sato) meaning "league, parent's home, ri (unit of distance - equal to 3.927 km), village" or 利 (ri, ki.ku) meaning "advantage, benefit, profit." Full Name Asukamura - Asuka (明日香村 Asuka-mura) is a village located in Takaichi District, Nara Prefecture, Japan. Masayoshi - Masayoshi (正義 Masayoshi) is the Japanese for "Justice" Erika - Feminine form of Erik. It also coincides with the word for "heather" in some languages. Erika also is the name of the Eri's mother. Trivia *Eri's was born on July 21, so her star sign is Cancer. *Eri share similarities with Minamino Kanade from Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Both are the childhood friends of the Cure Lead (Hibiki and Kanade,Momoko and Eri). **Both has white as the theme colour. **Both has platinum blonde hair and light green eyes in their Cure forms. *Eri is the first cure to came from a different country. *She share the same name with Kurumi Erika. *Eri is the only of her team without a sibling. **However, she is the member of her team which have most part of the family is show. (Father, Mother, Cousin, Grandfather) *Eri is the third cure to use braid. *Eri is the first white Cure to has brown hair. *Cure Fight is the second after Cure Felice to has braid as main hairstyle. *Cure Fight is the sixth cure to use gloves preceded by Cure Moonlight, Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical and follow by Cure Fairy *Eri is the twelfth to be good at sports. *Eri is the first to like of fight games. *Cure Fight is the first white cure to not be good at students, different from Yukishiro Honoka, Mishou Mai and Minamino Kanade. *Different from the white cures from past Pretty Cure seasons, Eri is a tomboy Cure. *Cure Fight is the first white cure to be good at sports. Category:White Cures Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure characters Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Minazuki Erika